Diamond In my Eye RWHGstory! Please read!
by x-ImogenEve-x
Summary: Ron is with Lavender, and Harry is secretly dating Ginny. When Hermione over hears a conversation Lavender had with Padma and Parvati and finds out something about what Lavender and Ron have done. Also,Ron gives Harry some sex advice....
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Rons going out with Lavender, Harry's going out with Ginny secretly. Hermione knows about Harry and Ginny. Ron doesn't. When Harry asks for some 'boy advice' from Ron, things get a little akward…Will Ron find out about his sister dating his best friend? Will Hermione ever tell Ron how she feels? Please read!! It's a lot better than it sounds, I promise!

Authors note- Due to the fact I am British not American, I just thought I would explain that 'getting off' is basically British for 'making out'. If there are any other things your not sure about, then tell me in a review! Thank you!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the amazing JK Rowling. All I own is the plot!!

**Diamond in my eye-Chapter One**

"**Ron….." Harry looked Ron pleadingly.**

**They were in the Gryffindor common room, it was late at night and the rest our their house were in their dorms. The fire was crackling away. Ron was lead out across the sofa, drinking fire whisky, and Harry was in the arm chair, leaning forward to Ron.**

"**No! Harry…I really don't want to go into this with you…waaay to embarrassing!" Ron said, the tips of his ears turning a vibrant crimson.**

"**Please, Ron. You don't have to go in to detail…Just tell me how to…initiate it!" Harry said, lifting his hands and clasping them together in a begging pose. **

"**Oh bloody hell Harry. Fine. Fine….and anyway, how are you so sure that I have done…IT? I could be a virgin to for all you know…." Ron said. Harry put his hands back behind him, and looked down at the floor.**

"**I promised her I wouldn't tell you…" Harry said, glancing up at Ron's confused glare.**

"**Who? What you on about mate?"**

**Harry took a deep breath before continuing. **

"**Lavender was talking to Padma and Parvati in the dorms about a week ago. It was really late at night, and they obviously thought Hermione was asleep. They were having a typical girly chat…you know. And Hermione was awake and heard everything. Then she told me, but she didn't want me to say anything in case it got back to Lavender." Harry looked at Ron, trying to guess his reaction. Was he upset that Hermione knows he's slept with Lavender? **

"**Oh. Oh….was Mione upset?" He asked Harry.**

"…**Um….I don't really know.." Harry said, although he knew perfectly well Hermione was extremely upset and could barely get the words out when had she told Harry about it.**

"**Oh right. Ok. So, about this advice…You still want it?"**

"**Yes please!!" Harry said, glad the topic was off Hermione.**

"**Ok, so what do you wanna know about it then?" Ron asked **

"**Well, How do you…start the actual sex off. If you get what I mean…" Harry asked him. He leant back in his arm chair and turned to the little table next to him and opened a fire whiskey.**

"**Well…Your getting off with her right?"**

"**Uhuh" said Harry, listening intently.  
"You kinda… move your hands down lower, to her waistband. Once you've done that you'll let her know what your after. At this point, she'll either back away and say 'I'm not ready' And in that case, you head off to the bathroom to have a wank!" Ron said, smirking slightly, in a way that Harry sensed this had happened to him before.**

"**Ok, but what if she doesn't stop me!"**

"**Well..I thought that was pretty obvious to be honest, mate. You……oh god this is so embarrassing. Can I PLEASE go now?!" Ron asked Harry, this time his whole face was bright red, to match his hair.  
"Ok. Ok. Just one more question….." Ron nodded, and Harry shifted slightly in his chair.**

"**What's sex like?"**

"**AMAZING!" Ron started to laugh "And with Lavender, it's…just WOW! In fact, why the bloody hell am I sitting here with you… No offence….when I could be getting laid?!" And with that Ron stood up and quietly plodded up stairs to the girls dorm. Harry could hear him casting a spell to get past the protective bounds that stopped boys getting into the girls dorm (Obviously not very good bounds!), then all he could hear was whispering and Rons big feet shuffling across the floor boards.**

Thank you! I know it was quite short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer!

Heres a little clip of chapter two…

Hermione's POV

**I cried myself to sleep every night since I found out. I haven't been able to get the picture of Ron on top of Lavender, kissing the hollow of neck, nibbling on her ear as he made love to her. **

**She had loved Ron since the first day they had met on the train to Hogwarts, although back then she wasn't sure what the feelings she felt actually were. She had always thought, for some reason, that they would end up together, like in the old muggle films she used to watch. **

**She was so lost in thought that the quiet whispering which now filled the silent dorm was a shock to her. She recognised the deep voice instantly. And she also recognised the silky, feminine voice who spoke loudest.**

"**There you are babe! You've been driving me crazy..Oh, god I've been waiting for you" Lavenders voice whispered. There was some ruffling of sheets, and kicking off of shoes and clothes. She thought, ok…it's ok..there just hugging…naked…in bed…there not going to act out the horrible picture that lingered in her head…where they?**

**Then she heard it. A distinctive male moan.**

_**Oh god! This can't be happening!**_** Hermione thought, and put her cushion as an attempt to block out her best friends moans.**

Dun dun dun…….

Anyway, thank you for reading Please make me happy and REVVIIEEEWW!! I would like constructive criticism and things that I can improve!

Thank you very much dearest people And remember, reviews make me happy!!


	2. Chapter two: ALOT better:D

**Chapter two guys!! This starts of in Hermione's POV, then changes a few times:P I hope you enjoy! Oh and also, there is gonna have to be swearing in this to make it dramatic:D And be warned, there's a BIG twist in this chapter ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Harry Potter, they were all created by the extremely talent JK Rowling, I just like to borrow her characters and have a little play with them!**

**Chapter two**

**(**I don't want type out the bit at the end of chapter one again, so just imagine it's here!)

**I woke to the sound of shouting coming from the common room the morning after Ron had come into our dorm. I got out of bed and slipped into my velvet dressing gown.**

"**You're meant to be my fucking friend!!!!" I heard this line clearly as I sat on the steps out side the girl's dorm, very near to where this heated argument was coming from. I recognised the voices instantly.**

"**Ron, I'm sorry! I really am!" I heard Harry say. He wasn't shouting, but talking very quietly. Ron on the other hand was still screaming.**

"**She's my fucking sister Harry! How the hell could you do this to me! And the fact that you lied about it! And….Oh god.." **

"**Look, Ron I know you must be really pissed off with me right now, but isn't it better that the person to date your sister is your best friend, rather than some jerk? And I know I lied to you, but that was only cus you're my best mate and I didn't want to hurt you!" Harry said, his eyes looked like they were pleading for Ron's forgiveness. I have to admit this, Ron does look quite tasty when he's angry!! Oh gosh, I can't believe I just said that!**

"**Wait….Harry?" Ron said, walking away from Harry with his back turned. He was talking really quietly now, his voice barely audible. **

**Harry shifted uncomfortably on his feet.**

"**When you were asking me…for advice…about….sex…WERE YOU PLANNING ON USING MY TIPS TO GET INTO MY SISTERS KNICKERS???" Ron suddenly shouted again, at the top of his voice.**

"**I..I…" Harry stammered, not sure what to say.**

"**This is over, our friendship…I never want to see you again. I can't believe you would do this to me, you BASTARD!" And with that Ron stormed out of the common room and left Harry on his own. **

**Harry went over to the sofa and began to cry. Harry, The-Boy-Who-Lived, the boy who fought Voldemort, the boy who had writing carved into his flesh by an evil teacher, cried. Something I had never seen him do in the whole time I have known him. **(Authors note-I'm not quite sure if this is true, been a while since I read all the books, so just go along with it! Thank you)

**I had the sudden urge to go and comfort my best friend, but I thought it would be best to leave him in peace. He probably won't want to speak to me. I wondered where Ron had got to. I wanted to hug him, and tell him that him that everything will be ok. Just I was about to head back into the girls dorm to get changed, Lavender entered the room.**

**Harry's Pov**

**I felt so guilty! I had betrayed by best friend. Aren't you always meant to put your friend before your girlfriend?! But then…that was the problem. Ginny was my girlfriend, AND my friend. Ohh…what the hell am I gonna do!! Ron's been my best friend for years and now he says he never wants to see me again. I really have messed this up. **

**I put my head in my hands, and cried. It wasn't until I heard the quiet creaking of the common room door opening. I looked up, my glasses were crooked and my eyes red and puffy. I saw at the door Lavender Brown. I was surprised, as she's normally attached to Ron's mouth most of the time, and the fact that she had managed to pull away from him for more than a few seconds to come and stare at a pathetic bastard made me wonder what important thing she had come to tell me. **

**I was expected her to shout at me for pissing off her Won-Won, but to my astonishment she came and sat next to be on the dusty sofa. We've never really talked much before (Like I said before, she spends most of her time viscously kissing Ron) and I had the feeling this was gonna be awkward. **

"**Harry…" Lavender said, turning to look at me. "Look, Ron just lost his temper. I'm sure he'll get over it. I mean, he can't stay mad at you forever, you guys are best friends" **

**I straightened out my glasses and rubbed my eyes.**

"**Lav, I don't think we are anymore…he hates me"**

"**Oh Harry! Ron doesn't hate you, he's just angry that's all." She moved slighter closer to me on the sofa and took my hand. "Come here" She said and placed my hand round her back then put hers round my back and gave me a big hug. I thought it would feel strange, but it didn't. I nestled in to her shoulder and breathed in her hair's fruity essence. We pulled away from the hug and there was a moment of silence, where we both looked into each others eyes. Then I did the stupidest thing I could of done. Even getting up and doing a strip tease would have been a better choice. But no. I kissed her. I kissed my best friends girlfriend. I cheated on my best friends sister with HIS girlfriend. Yep, strip tease would of actually been a GOOD idea compared to this. **

**My lips had moved against hers passionately, my hand entangled in her blonde locks. She moaned and her hand was everywhere on my body, leaving tingles of electricity in its place. Our tongue's danced together, competing for control. **

"**Oh my God!!!!!" there was a clash as something heavy hit the ground.**

**Lavender and I broke apart to see a traumatised Hermione staring, her mouth wide open and her school books scattered on the floor boards…….**

Hehe, I am cruel aren't I :D What a strange twist I added! And yes, I hope to make Ron much nicer in the end And I also want to remind you that this IS a HG/RW story, its not just about all this lavender stuff Sorry if that spoilt it a bit, I just wanted to make sure you know that:D

Did you like chapter two? I know it's quite short, but I prefer to make small chapters as I can update them quicker (although, I didn't start this till quite late:S Sorry!)

Anyway, PLEASE review!!! Thank you for reading xxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3!

Chapter three is here guys!!!! I'm gonna have to take a while sorting out all the details for this one…could be rather confusing:/ Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review and make me happy!!

Disclaimer: All characters are owned and were created by the lovely JK Rowling:)

**Rons Pov**

**Maybe I was too harsh on him? I mean…he has saved my life…on more than one occasion. Oh bollocks…I feel so guilty! Lavender's right, I do lose my temper WAAAYY to much. I need to go and apologise. NOW.**

**I got up from the chair in the Great Hall and made my way to the Gryffindor common room and on my way I happen to bump into a very bright red and angry Ginny, along the corridor leading to the entrance to the common room. I tried to turn back away but it was to late.**

"**RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!!!" She stormed over to me and put her hands on her hips and stared at me with her big blue eyes.**

"**Um, Ginny…can this wait, I really have to-" Before I could make anything up, Ginny interrupted me.**

"**No! It cannot wait! I can't believe you had a go at Harry! He's supposed to be your best friend! You don't own me Ron. You can't stop me from going out with him, so you might as well just GIVE UP!"**

"**Ginny, I'm sorry I shouted at him. I just lost my temper, I was just surprised….And he lied to me, Ginny, straight to my face. Is that what friends do? Lie?" I said to her, trying to move away from her, to get to the door to the common room, but she leapt in front of me.**

"**Ha, don't think your getting away that easily Ronald!"**

"**Gin, I know your angry at me, but will you PLEASE not call me Ronald?!" I protested, trying to lure her away from the topic of Harry due to the fact I was feeling more and more at blame for me and Harry's argument. **

"**I can see right through you RONALD" She said, enphasizing it, just to piss me off. "I know your trying to change the subject away from Harry cus you feel guilty for shouting at him! And also…How did you find out about me and Harry?" **

**Damn, how does she know me so well?! "Dean told me. We were getting changed after Quiditch **(does Dean play Quiditch? I don't know is the answer…just go along with it sil vous plait;) Thank you) **And he was crying cus he saw you and Harry getting off in the common room. You know he still likes you?" I said to her.**

"**Uhhh, God! I'm gonna kill Dean. I didn't want you to know cus I knew you ould react like this!" **

"**Look, Ginny. Can I go in the common room now, I need to speak to Harry" I said, trying to get past her again.**

"**Yeah, ok. Please sort it out with him. And I'm going to go talk to Dean!" **

**I pushed past her and into the common room. It was a strange scene I'll give you that. Hermione was looking horrified, and Lavender and Harry were gesturing rapidly to her. Hermione nodded when I entered the room.**

"**Hey." I said. No one answered.**

"**Um, I have to go…study" Hermione said, and rushed off past me.**

"**Ron, I know you don't want to see me…but I…I.."**

"**Look, Harry mate. I'm sorry, I really overreacted and I'm sorry. And your right, it's better you than that bloody Dean!" I walked over to him and hugged him.**

**Lavenders POV**

**I can't believe I did this!! I have to be the worst girlfriend in the whole world! Oh go, why did I even do it? I actually don't know. I love Won-Won so much, I mean…we even lost our virginity to each other! And for some reason, I got off with his best friend?! Me and Harry managed to convince that horrible Hermione girl (really ugly girl, complete teachers pet and obviously fancies Ron) not to tell Ron about our kiss, as she walked in and saw us. I think she will be faithful…I hope so, I don't want anything to go wrong with me and Ron. In fact, where is he anyway?**

**I walked into the boys dorm and Ron and Harry were……talking!! There meant to hate each other at the moment aren't they? I knew they would be best friends again, although if Ron finds out what Harry and I did…Oh god. He will GO MAD! You know what Rons like. **

**Anyway, as I walked in, Ron looked up at me with those big beautifully blue eyes of his and walked over to me.**

"**Hey babe! I've missed you!" His mouth was on mine, his tongue caressed mine with passion and lust. His hands were everywhere, getting dangerously close to my….**

"**Oi! I am here guys! I don't want to see you to groping each other…in fact, I'm gonna go see Hermione…"**

"**Uhuh" Ron said, before returning to my lips with more passion and defiantly more lust now he knew Harry was out of the room.**

**Normally when I'm kissing Ron, all I can think about is him. **_**RON RON RON **_**is rushing through my head…but for some reason, this time it's different **_**Harry Harry Harry**_** is pulsing through my skull.**

**Oh god, no. I can't be….? I can't of gotton feelings for…? I can't be in love with….?**

**As our kisses grew deeper I tried to keep Scarhead out of my mind, I can't even dare to say his name…it will lead onto some VERY inappropriate thoughts. ..**

**Instead of the fuzzy mop of red hair on top of me, an expression of pure ecstasy on his face, I see shorter hair. Darker hair, black and untidy. Instead of the gleaming blue eyes flashing open and shut, I see dark emerald ones. I see a red scar on his forehead……**

"**Oh lavvveeennndddeeerrrr" I was brought back to the present by the familiar screaming of pleasure. Ok, Lavender….Come on. You DO NOT LOVE SCARHEAD. You love Ron, the man who you just slept with. You love RED hair not black. You love……**_**HARRY!**_

**No, my minds words had beaten me. I just said it. I Love Harry. Oh my god…I love Harry…What?? How can I…I have only known him for..a few weeks?! I have barely had a proper conversation with him. Ok, admittedly I HAVE kissed him…and I suppose I have always thought him very attractive…but he is the Chosen One right? Oh godddd….what the hell have I gotton myself into?!**

"**Oh wow, Lav…that was so good!! Seriously. I think my cocks gonna drop of soon!" Ron said, smirking at me.**

"**Uhhuhh.." I said quietly. I can't go on without telling him, I need to tell him what happened with Harry. Ok, I won't tell him that I think I'm in love with his best friend, but I will tell him what happened between us…Ok..here it goes.**

"**Ron.." I turned round in the bed so I was just inches away from his face………**

Hehe, did you like it everyone? I don't need to put the rating up do I? It has a lot of swearing, and some sex scenes in it…but it isn't graphic. But I'm not quite sure, So tell me if you think I should make it an M story!

Thank you reading, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! The next chapter will be up soon. I actually have no idea how long this story will be, but I have it planned out in my head and I'm guessing it's gonna be around 6 chapters, but it could be more or less…I don't know:P

Anyway, thanks for your time, and pppllleeeaaassseee review!! I actually beg you! Thank you Otherwise I won't have enough motivation to actually finish this! Enough of me babbling on, next chapter will be up soon I promise!! xxxxx


	4. Authors Note

Hellooo. I have given up on this story, because no one is reviewing it! If you want me to continue, I will happily, but only if you review TELLING me that you want to carry on with it. So unless I get some reviews pretty soon telling me that you liked it and asking me to carry on with it, this story will be officially given up on!

Sorry to be annoying, but I actually can't write at all when I'm not motivated!! Also, check out my other new RW/HG story…mistletoe kisses

Xxxxxxx


	5. Chapter Four

Hello wonderful people I have decided to carry on with my story, now I have all the motivation I need! And Lucy Watson, THANK YOU! Reading your comment and what you put on your page was a real inspiration and I dedicate this chapter to you:D xxxxxxx

Disclaimer: All the characters were created by our lovely JK Rowling. Where would we be without her guys?!

**Chapter four- Lavender's POV**

"**Ron…" I looked at him deeply. He was so beautiful, a mop of bright red hair, sparkling blue eyes…so why am I finding myself attracted to his best friend? Oh come on Lavender, tell him. Tell Ron you kissed Harry, tell Ron you think your falling in love with Harry…just do it! Go on!**

"**Whats up, babydoll?" Ron panted. He was turned in to look at me, and his breathing was still rapid.**

"**Um, I…..That was great…" Oh fffuuuccckk! Well I completely messed that up didn't I?! **

"**It was wasn't it! Now, I need to get ready for Quiditch practice, I'm meant to be at the pitch in ten minutes! Ah, crap… I haven't done that potions essay either. I'm gonna have to beg Mione to do it for me…" He said. He got out of bed and pulled on some trackies and a plain white top. I have to admit, it look amazing on him! The top was tight and you could see the clearly defined stomach muscles that he had got from playing Quiditch. He leaned over and kissed me before heading down the stairs to the common room. What the hell am I going to do?!**

**Rons POV**

**Hermione…Hermione where are you?? I need her to do my essay for me while I'm at Quiditch practise…Ah, there she is! I saw her walking out the common room door. **

"**Mione?! Hermione!" I shouted after her, but she didn't hear me. I ran out the common room and followed her outside. She was walking towards the forest. Why is she going to the forest? I checked my watch. Bollocks! I'm meant to be at Quiditch NOW! She was just at the entrance to the forest now, and she disappeared between the trees. This is ridiculous! What the hell is she doing! I went in after her, and I thought I would be walking into a maze of trees and I would have no idea where she would be, but to my surprise we were in a clearing. Hermione was sitting on the ground with a pen in her hand and her book open in front of her. Doing homework, as usual. The sun shone through the trees and made her face light up. As I got nearer to her, her big brown eyes were sparkling and her bushy hair looked silky in the sunlight.**

"**MIONE! I've been calling you for ages! I need your help" I said as I caught up to her.**

"**Hello Ron. Sorry, I didn't hear you! Help? What sort of help…"**

"**Well, I have Quiditch practise soon, well now actually…but I have a essay for potions that I need to hand in…will you-" **

"**Do it for you? Yes Ronald, I will but in future…" She said knowledably. She had put her book down. I glimpsed at the title.**

"**Is that your…diary? Who would of thought it…Hermione Granger has a diary!" I said, completely ignoring her question.**

"**Why is it so strange that I have a diary? Whats wrong with that?" She asked me, her brown eyes looked as if they were trying to hide something.**

"**Well..I just thought that.." I suddenly remembered Quiditch! "Hermione, I have to go…Quiditch!!" **

"**No, Ron…please…stay…I need to talk to you about something…it's really important." She said. She got up and walked over to me.  
"Oh…ok. Make it quick though, I need to go! Whats it about anyway?"**

"**Lavender…"**

"**What about her?"**

"**Ohh, Ron I can't! She made me promise not to tell you…" Hermione said, a tear began to roll down her face.**

"**Mione! Why are you crying sweetie?" I reached out with my hand and gently wiped her tear away. She grasped my hand and held it on her cheek.**

"**Um, Mione..what are you…."  
"Shh, Ron don't talk…." She was whispering and my hand was still on her cheek. There was complete silence. I could hear Hermione's slow breathing. I had my eyes closed, and the next thing I felt was Hermione's lips on my mine. My eyes opened quickly. She still had my hand entwined in hers, but it was now at our side. My other hand was hanging lamely by my side, so I brought it up to her hair and pulled her in closer. Our tongue's were moving together, her lips were nibbling my lower lip. We stopped to breath, but only for a few seconds and then we began again.**

**This time there was another emotion. Lust. I could feel her all over my body. At first I was trying to contain my body from doing what it does naturally when a beautiful woman is kissing me…but-wait..since when is Hermione beautiful? Well…She's always been pretty…and when I saw her at the Yule Ball…well she was beautiful then. Actually, the day we went to Hogsmead she looked really pretty too. Oh, and the time when I was playing Quiditch and she ran over to me and the end of the match and hugged me. Actually, come to think of it…Hermione's always been beautiful. I mean Lavenders, Hot…but I wouldn't say she was beautiful. Lavenders more pretty in a fake way, whereas Hermione's beautiful in every way…Wooah..did I just say that? It's true though…**

"**Ron…I want you" A moan brought me back to my senses. Wow, since when do I passionately kiss my best friend in the woods?**

"……**Whhaat….as in…..ehh?" Well done Weasley. Could of said something sexy…but no.**

"**Ron, I want you…right here, right now!" Hermione said, moving her hands lower on my body.**

"**Right here, right now?" I stumbled. Oh my god, is she gonna touch my….fuck she is!**

"**Mione, baby do you really wanna touch….i mean….Mione?" Oh mmyyy gggoooooddddd!!!!!!! She began to move her hand faster, my heartbeat increased. Is this really happening?! **

"**Hermione…What are you……" I managed to gasp. I could feel myself getting nearer.**

"**Like that do you babe?" Hermione moaned. Wooah, since when does Hermione Granger call me baby? Since when does she moan stuff!**

"**Mione..I…Oh jesus….Oh god….Shiiiitt" I panted through my pleasure. When it was over I jumped up away from her and walked over to a tree and started bashing my head against it in anger.**

**Oh my god! What just happened! I can't believe I cheated on Lavender! I'm suck a prick!! **

"**Ron! Ron? RON!" Hermione came over to me and I felt her hand on my shoulder. **

"**Oh god, Hermione…I'm so sorry…I shouldn't of let…I mean..I shouldn't of let THAT happen…It was wrong..Oh god…Lavender is gonna hate me…"**

"**Ron, Listen…About Lavender…"**

"**Oh my god! I can't believe I cheated on her Hermione! What the bloody hell have I done?! She such an amazing girl, she's so faithful…never said anything to piss me off throughout our WHOLE relationship, and now I've gone and betrayed her…Oh fuck!" I shouted. My pulse was racing and I had a mixture of emotions flowing through my body.**

"**Ron…"**

"**Mione…I am such a horrible person!"**

"**Seriously, Ron.."**

"**Arrgg, I hate myself!" I shouted and I punched the tree hard so my knuckles began bleeding but it didn't give me any satisfaction. I still had a horrible feeling in me. Guilt. That's what it is.  
"Oh Ronald! Your bleeding!" Hermione said, holding my hand and inspecting my wounds.**

"**I don't care, I deserve it for being such a wanker"**

"**Oh ron!!!! LAVENDER KISSED HARRY!" Hermione screamed and her eyes widened and looked at me desperately.**

"**She….what?"**

Dun dun dunnn…..Did you like it people? Again, about the rating thing…I tried to make it as not sexually explicit as I could, but I obviously needed to make sure you actually understood what was going on! Did you like it people? Thank you to LucyWatson who was my real inspiration for this story! And I'm not giving up on it now, I HAVE to finish it off!

If you liked it, then please tell me in a review…otherwise my motivation will just vanish and I'll end up giving up on it!

Thank you for reading! And remember….review please dears:) Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (Ps, there may be a few typing errors in this, so I apologise in advance!)


	6. Chapter 5

Hello dearest people! It's been quite a while since I last posted a chapter hasn't it! I'm really sorry about that guys, I've just been REALLY busy lately. I had my first maths mock exam to revise for, and I've got my first modular GSCE maths paper in a few weeks! Also, I have to revise for my ICT exam. So, this is the long awaited (I hope!) fifth chapter!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the extremely talented JK. Rowling. All I own is the plot :D

**Lavender's POV**

**There really is TOO much going on in my head to concentrate on…ugh, a 5000 word potions essay! I'm sitting on a chair in the library, there is NO ONE in here but me, well…it is ten o'clock on a Saturday night. Oh god, I just cannot think! I haven't seen Ron since he left for Quiditch this morning. I was supposed to be telling him about the Harry thing, but I just know he'll freak out and it'll harm Ron and Harry's friendship. They've been friends for years, I really don't want to be the one responsible for breaking them up…**

**Right, Ok…potions…Um, The main uses of Phoenix Feathers in potions, is too provide- **

"**Hey Lav…" A voice broke my concentration. Some one was walking towards me. The whole library was dark except my little table which was lit my a candle. I recognised the voice instantly.**

"**Harry? What are you doing here?"**

"**I…I came to…tell you something…" He said quietly. **

"**Right, Ok….what?" **

"**Ever since our kiss, I haven't stopped thinking about you! And when you were kissing Ron, it's just been killing me. Oh god, Lav…I think I'm falling in love with you…"**

"**WHAT?! Oh god, no! You can't be in love with me!" I shouted, Standing up from my chair.**

"**Why?!!" Harry demanded, moving closer to me.**

"**Because…." I brought my voice down to a whisper "Because I love you…but it's not right Harry. What about Ron? He's your best friend and my boyfriend. I've already betrayed him once, I just can't do it again…"**

"**No Lav! That's why I had to come here now! I was on my way back from Quiditch practise, well…I was helping to teach Ginny how to fly no handed in order to catch the snitch….it was actually pretty funny cus she-"**

"**Harry, carry on with the story…You were on your way back….how has this anything to do with Ron?" I asked him**

"**Well I was just about to walk back to the main school, but then I decided to go visit Hagrid, You know how were friends, and I really haven't seen him in ages..." Harry paused, before continuing. "Well, to get to Hargids…I have to go through this little clearing in the woods. It really is the nicest place…the light comes through the trees and it's deadly silent there….well it is normally…"**

"**yeah?" I said, just to show him I was listening.**

"**Well, I heard it before I saw it…I heard someone…well, not someone…..I knew exactly who it was…I..Um…well.."  
"HARRY! Just tell me ok? Who did you hear? And what were they saying?"**

"**Ok. I'm just gonna tell you ok. It was Ron and he wasn't exactly saying stuff…more….um, moaning things…" **

**I could tell Harry was blushing, after all this was his best friend he was talking about.**

"**What?! Moaning? Why?" I asked him**

"**Well, at first I thought…Ok, he's there on his own…got a bit stressed from Quiditch and decided to…um, let off some steam if you know what I mean…"  
"Hmm, yeah" I said, smirking slightly.**

"**Well, then I heard another voice. Another voice that I recognised…a female voice…posh.."**

**I gasped.**

"**Yeah, well I didn't believe it either at first, so I thought I'd better get a look. And I turned away from the tree which had been my hiding place and poked my head through the branches."  
"Oh god , Harry tell me! Seriously, the tension is killing me!"**

"**Well, It was Ron, leaning against a rock…and Hermione…with her hand in his trackies…and she was….um…you know…"**

"**Oh. My. God." I said slowly. It was strange, I should have been feeling Angry. Sad. And betrayed. But instead, I was feeling excited at what could now be done without any feeling of guilt.**

"**Harry."**

**I moved over to him, so there were just a few inches between our faces.**

**I was just thinking about what to ay to him, but my thoughts were shattered by warm lips moving against mine. His hands were on my back and in my hair. I moved my hands to his waist and began to kiss him back with equal passion. Our tongue's batted together, winding around each other with lust. My body tingled with his touch and begged for more.**

**We broke apart to breathe, but now for long. His lips crushed against mine, he grazed his tongue over my lower lip. He moved his lips from my mouth and began to kiss along my jaw and neck. When he got to my collar bone, he looked up at me as to ask for permission, which I granted him. I gently slid the straps of my top down and kissed me again. He stopped and looked up at me once more. **

"**Lav?" He swallowed and then continued to speak "I..Love you..you know that? I really do..."  
"Harry? I love you too…" I said, this time I took control of the kiss. I turned round and gently pushed Harry against the edge of the table. I kissed him passionately and as the passion increased I pushed more of his body against the table. By the time my hands were roaming around his lower half he was completely on the table, with me on top of him.**

**Wow, sex on a library table….this is new…**

Thank you everyone for reading this chapter And to make up for not updating until now, I'm gonna start working on the next chapter for you and get it on here aswell Hopefully before I go away on Thursday. Now, Did you all enjoy it? Or did you HATE it? There's only one way to let me know…REVIEW!! I accept constructive critism (is that spelt right?) and would love to know what to do to improve the next chapter! So please tell me if you loved it/Hated it! Thank you so very much for taking the time out of your busy lives to read me rambling on…Anyhoo…ggoooodddbbyyeee!!! :D


	7. Chapter 6

Hello again my lovely readers I'm a little shaken up from getting stuck in a lift and having to get rescued by engineer people whilst in town with my friends, but I hope I'll be able to deliver a good chapter:P

I'm sure when you read chapter 5…you were like, eww, this is isn't Ron&Hermione…but I promise you this chapter is totally Romione all the way:D

Anyway, on with chapter 6!

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all characters, not me!!

**Ron's POV**

"**She….what?" I said looking at Hermione.**

"**I walked in, after you and Harry had that argument about Ginny and they were…kissing! They made me promise not to tell you…but I couldn't hold it in! You need to know what a bitch she is Ron! She's always going on about you, do you know that everything you…**_**do **_** with her, she tells Padma and Parvati…in detail. Seriously, Ron…she tells them EVERYTHING! And I have to sit there and listen to it, Oh gosh Ron! She's just such a…slut!"**

"**Wait, what?! She tells them EVERYTHING? Huh, that's a bit tight…"**

"**Ron! I just told you that your girlfriend cheated on you, and your acting like you don't even care!" Hermione shouted.**

"**Well…First of all, I kinda cheated on her too…well I DID cheat on her…and second of all, I didn't really love her…"**

"**Well, I only did…what I did because I knew that she had cheated on you so I thought it was ok…And you didn't love her? Then why did you stay with her?!"**

"**Look…I know this is gonna sound really shallow and your gonna have such a go at me for saying it…but.." I paused, knowing she isn't going to live me after I've said this "Well I was with her cus she let me shag her…So I thought, oh well…If I stay with her…at least I get sex…"**

"**RONALD!! That's such a disgusting attitude! Oh, gosh this is so weird…"**

"**I know Mione, I was just driven my hormones. It wasn't until reasently that I considered breaking up with her. I just didn't quite know how to do it. And why is weird?"**

**Hermione moved over and sat on the rock in the clearing. I sat on the ground in front of her.**

"**Well, I still see you as my little 11 year old Ron, who throws up slugs and does all his spells wrong…" She smiled and looked at me. Her deep brown eyes looked as if they were studying my every move. God, she is so pretty. Why have I only just realised it?! She is gorgeous and clever and kind and…oh god! She's perfect.**

"**Hey! I didn't ALWAYS mess up my spells…and I was only trying to protect you when the spell backfired. Ugh, god that was gross.."**

"**Yeah, but it was sweet! Now your this teenager Ron, who's obsessed with sex and drinking…It's just weird…"**

"**I'm not OBSSESSED with sex Mione..or drinking. I just, like doing both of them.." I stumbled. "Look, I'm gonna go now…me and-"**

**I was broke off my Hermione lips crushing against mine with passion.**

"**No, Ron…don't go" She breathed**

"**What was that for babe?"  
"Ron, now you know Lavenders cheating on you, I sorta thought that we could…carry on from where we left off?"**

**Hermione's POV**

"**Ohh, yes please!" Ron said and kissed me again. His tongue was everywhere in my mouth. His hand was on my back, moving lower and lower as our kiss grew passion. He was pushing me against the rock unknowingly, and it was beginning to hurt a little. I thought I would take control and I stood up and pushed him to the floor.**

"**Mione?" He said inbetween our kisses.**

"**Yes?" I said, looking into his bright blue eyes.**

"**I…I love you"**

"**Oh Ron! I've been waiting for years to hear you say those three words to me! I love you too. So much"**

"**And baby? You don't have to do anything if you don't want to, I don't want you to feel like I'm pushing you into it. Cus I know it might be hard for you, cus you're a virgin and I'm not…I promise sweetheart, no pressure"**

"**No, I want to Ron…I'm just a little nervous."**

"**Its gonna be fine Mione, I promise"**

**I was still on top of his body and I could **_**feel **_** that he clearly wanted to have sex with me, but I was still so nervous!**

**I did what I thought I should do, began to slowly pull down his trackies.**

**I could hear him take a deep breath and shudder as I brought my mouth closer to him.**

"**Um, Ron…I don't really know how to..um, you know..so tell me if I'm doing it wrong, or if it doesn't feel good…"**

"**Baby, I'm pretty sure whatever you do will feel good!" **

**It was a while before we had done the contraceptive charm and I had allowed him to see me naked. I had used a spell to put a invisibility charm on us, so no passers by could see us.**

**Ron was on top of me, breathing heavily.**

"**You ok Sweetie? You sure?" **

"**Yes Ron…just….do it…"  
The feeling was a burning sensation, but it sooned dulled and turned into an incredible pleasure. My hands were on his back, and he was kissing me sweetly. I was completely silent, I wasn't really sure what I could say…I didn't want to moan loudly…I don't know why…It was getting harder and harder to hold it all in as the pleasure increased. Ron was moaning and breathing heavily.**

"**Oh Mione…I love you so much baby" He said through breaths.**

"**Uhuh" was all I managed to say. **

"**Oh my god…Oh god Mione! I'm gonna….I'm gonna…..OOOOOOOHHHHH!!!!" Ron shouted loudly and the warmth from his body flowed into mine.**

**He collapsed next to me panting. His hand rested on my stomach.**

"**Wow. I can't believe that just happened!" I said.**

"**I know. I'm so happy it did though..are you?"**

"**Oh yeah! I really am." I said smiling. **

"**Good. And I didn't…hurt you too much did I?"**

"**Only a bit honey, only a bit." I said smiling.**

**Ron suddenly got up and pulled on his clothes and tried to style his hair into submission. **

"**Ron, what you doing?" I asked, looking up at him. I felt slightly violated as I was lying on the ground completely stark naked.**

"**I need to talk to Lavender. I need to break up with her."**

"**Ok. And Ron?" I said, quickly slipping my clothes on and standing up.**

"**Yep?" Ron asked as he was about to walk away.**

"**Here. I think you should read this." I passed him a book.**

"**Um, Thank you." He said. I walked over to him and gently kissed him and then left the clearing.**

**Rons POV**

**Why did she give me a book to read? Hmm, lets see what its about…**

_My diary._

**Wow! This is Mione's diary! Why does she want me to read it?**

**Hmm, lets see.**

_October 23__rd_

_Ok, This is really embarrassing to write and I hope to god that know one else ever reads this! I had a dream…about Ron last night! And the most embarrassing thing is, is that it was a sex dream! Yep, that's right. I, Hermione Granger, dreamt that I had sex with my best friend Ronald Weasley! I have to admit, In the dream it was pretty amazing. And Now, I was In Muggle studies and we were learning about muggle computers and all I was thinking was about Ron! I was staring at him too! Harry noticed and asked me why I was looking At Ron the whole time. I just walked away from him. Waaay to embarrassing to tell Harry about the dream! I Haven't been able to get Ron out of my head since though, thank god we break up school soon!_

**Oh. My. God! Wow! I seriously WISH she had wrote about that dream. Oh wow! Ok, next entry..**

_October 26__th __ At The Burrow_

_The most incredibly…um…I can't even think of a word to describe it. I guess humiliating…but not exactly for me…Oh ok. This is what happened. I had just finished my book and I looked at the time. It was half past midnight! I got my toothbrush from my bag and walked over to the bathroom. I was about to go in, when I realised there was someone in there. The door was open ajar and I could hear someone in their breathing. I looked throught the crack in the hinge of the door and saw Ron, my best friend Ron, the one I had known for years…….masturbating! And the thing is, he was mumbling MY NAME!!!!!!!! _

**Oh FFFUUUCCCKKK!!!!!!! I cannot believe that happened! I am seriously so embarrassed! Oh god, I seriously…..oh my god…..why did she want me to read this?!**

_December 17__th__ Just after the Gryffindor party. (The day Ron played!)_

_I feel as though some one has reached into my chest, pulled out my heart and shattered it over the floor. My whole body shook and quivered with sadness. I wish I wasn't me! I hate myself, I hate my bushy hair, my goofy teeth my flat chest, my figure…Just EVERYTHING! I just want to die, no one would even notice If I wasn't here. At least not Ron anyway,_

_He woud be far to busy with his tongue down that disgusting tart Lavender Browns mouth anyway! He was just kissing her passionately in front of everyone!_

_I'm sitting in an empty classroom writing this now, and I've cried so much, my chest is actually beginning to ache. I just wish that it was me that died instead of Cedric. Everyone loved him, if I died…No one would really care. Oh, just that geeky Hermione Granger. Oh god, I just don't see why I should bother with this sad excuse for a life that I lead. I swear, If someone pointed a wand at me and shouted "Avada Kadavra" Then if anything, I would be grateful to that person for saving me form another minute of my life. I just wish that I could die, and come back as someone else. Someone that Ron found attractive. Someone than Ron would want to kiss, someone he would ask to the ball, NOT as a last resort._

**I can't read anymore of this. I'm crying so much, with guilt mostly. I can't believe I made her feel like killing herself! I'm such a bastard…**

**I seriously feel SO guilty….**

Thank you for reading:D I tried to make this chapter longer than the others. It's a bit weird isn't it:/ Oh well, I hope you enjoy reading it:) And remember review! I'm working on the final chapter and it should be up soon!

Thank you for reading, and Im sorry about the spelling mistakes!

Please review! Thank you!! XXX


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter six:)

Hey everyone I haven't updated this story in SOOOOO long have I! I am sorry, but im gonna try hard to make sure I finish this story. I have loads of work to do at the moment, so I will do the best I can. I'm also working on another story as well, so I will do my very best to update both as soon as I can:) Anyway, enjoy this rather long and strange second to last chapter…

**Harry's POV**

"**woah…." That was good. Wait, NO! It shouldn't be good, what about Ginny? Oh dear merlin, I'm such a bad person. What will Ron think if he finds out what I've done? I cannot believe this has happened…**

"**I know, WOAH is right…!" Lavender said, she smiled. I have to admit, she is stunning. **

"**Oh, Lav. I feel so bad…I shouldn't have let that happen. It was wrong!" I said, getting up and putting my robes on. **

"**Why? Oh. Ron?" She said, putting on her knickers and getting off the table.**

"**Well. Yeah, but not just him…" Oh god, does she know about me and Ginny? Surely she should. Girls gossip, right? **

"**What are you on about Harry?" **

"**This is wrong Lavender. We can't be together, I'm sorry. I have a girlfriend, Ginny. Ginny Weasley. And I can't betray her, or Ron for that matter…" I said. Before I had a chance to react, Lavender shouted back at me.**

"**What?! So your going to forget this happened, forget that you love me and carry on fucking that stupid weasley girl? You have already betrayed her Harry, and Ron! You can't get away from it. YOU HAVE BETRAYED THEM. Ok? You can't just run back to her and leave me. Ron will obviously get with Granger and where does that leave me? Alone? NO. Dump her, tell Ron. Then it can just be us and be perfect!"**

**Wow. What shall I say to her?! Oh god, this is the type of social situation I am really not comfortable with. We were both standing in the library at this point and Lavender was combing her hair with her fingers staring at me and waiting for a response. I have to be honest, I do love Lavender. But I also love Ginny! And I did meet Ginny first, but then Lavender is kinda right. I can't just forget about her…**

**Oh god.**

"**Well? What are you going to do Harry?!" **

"**I don't know Lavender. I'm sorry. I guess…I guess I just got carried away, what with Ron and Hermione and everything…There was just a lot on my mind. And I…I do love Ginny, Lavender, I do! That's what is making this so hard…"**

"**You LOVE her? WHY?!" She demanded, looking angry.**

"**Well, I have known her for a while. And I was going out with her first…" **

"**Fine. I get it, you choose her. Fine. I don't care…" She said, looking angry. She grabbed her books from where they had been flung onto the floor during the passionate activities on the table and left quickly. **

**Now, I don't have much experience with girls, but I'm guessing when a girl says 'I don't care' It's actually the complete opposite and deep down she is really not ok with it. SHIT.**

**Ginny's POV**

**I miss him! I actually miss him right now. I haven't seen him since quidditch earlier and I really do miss Harry! I can't believe it; I'M going out with Harry Potter! I, Ginny Weasley am going out with The Boy Who Lived! Oh wow…Anyway, enough thinking about Harry. Down to some muggle studies homework. Merlin! A whole essay...In for tomorrow?! Better get down to some serious work…**

"**Uggh!" **

**I looked up as the door of the Gryffindor common room swung open and bashed into the wall. **

"**Watch it lady!" One of the portraits on the wall said as it was knocked side ways from the impact.**

**Lavender! Uggh, not who I want to see right now. I'm not in the mood for it. It's disgusting; she has a habit of telling me intimate details about what she does with Ron. She says everything, even stuff that I really REALLY don't want to know. **

"**Um, hey Lavender…" **

"**UGGHH!" **

"**Oh. What's wrong?" Oh god, she's upset. Not gonna get any peace now, she'll be going on forever. As long as she is the centre of attention she could talk for hours!**

"**Your stupid fucking boyfriend is what's wrong!" She shouted, dropping her books on the floor.**

"**What? What has Harry done?" I said, quite aggressively. She better not start being bitchy about Harry.**

"**Do you really want to know?" She said, with a devilish look in her big blue eyes. **

"**Um, Yes?" I said, cautiously. **

"**You sure? You want to hear the whole story do you?" She asked me.**

"**Yes! Just tell me!" I said. What is her problem!**

"**Well……"**

"**LAVENDER!"**

"**You probably just ask Harry…" She said, smiling and getting up. I say smiling, more like…glaring. **

**Oh for MERLINS SAKE!**

"**What? I thought you were going to tell me! Is it something important?"**

"**Oh yes! You may want to think about ending it with him actually…"**

**God, she really is a bitch. Ending it with him? Why would I want to break up with Harry? What could he possibly of done that's so terrible? **

"**Look. Lavender, even tell me or go."**

"**Fine. Bye!" She said and sauntered off upstairs.**

**I need to find Harry. **

**I walked out of the common room and into the Great Hall. I couldn't see Harry anyway. Just As I was about to leave Ron and Hermione entered hand in hand.**

"**Hey…Um…?" Hand in hand? What?! **

"**Oh hey Ginny…" Ron said, awkwardly. **

"**Hey…" Hermione said quietly.**

"**Oh. Hey, have you guys seen Harry?" **

"**Oh Ginny! What ever happens with you and Harry. I'm always here for you, I'm your big brother and I love you!"**

"**Yeah, and you can always talk to me about it whenever you want yeah?" Hermione said, grabbing my hand and smiling at me.**

**Why are they being so creepy?!**

"**Look just where is he ok!"**

"**I don't know, why do you want him anyway? Why do you even want to talk to that jerk?!" Ron said. **

"**Jerk?! What are you talking about! I love him!" I said shocked.**

"**How can you still love him after what he did to you?!" Ron said. **

"**Ron!" Hermione said to him under her breath, she nudged him with her shoulder. **

"**Look, I need to go…" I said, rushing away from them.**

**This is just getting a bit weird, what could Harry have possibly done to piss of Lavender, Ron and make me break up with him? I walked past the library and glanced in. YES! I can see him.**

"**Harry!" I called out. He looked up and ran towards me.**

"**Hey Ginny!" He kissed me full on the mouth, passionately and lovingly.**

"**Can we talk please?" I asked him.**

"**Yeah…yeah, I mean. Ok, yes…" He stumbled.**

**Why is he so nervous!**

**I pulled him over to an empty library seat and sat down with him.**

"**Whats,….Uh. Whats…Why….?" He mumbled, going bright red.**

"**Well, I'm just a bit confused that's all. I was in the common room, like 5 minutes ago. I was doing an essay and Lavender comes in bangs the door open and is really angry. I asked her what was up and she said it was you. I asked her to tell me what you had done to upset her. And she asked me if I was sure I wanted to know and I said yes. But then she wouldn't tell me! She said I should ask you."**

"**Oh…"**

"**And then I bumped into Ron and Mione, who were holding hands by the way! And anyway, I asked where you were and he asked why a wanted to speak to a jerk like you and then he asked me if I still love you after what you did to me! But I don't understand Harry. You haven't done anything to me…..have you?"**

"**Oh god, Ginny. I knew I would have to tell you." He said slowly, turning his face away from me. **

"**What is going on Harry?" I said quietly.**

"**Ginny…"**

"**Yes?"**

"**I slept with Lavender. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" He said, a tear rolled down his cheek.**

"**WHAT?! What! Oh my god. Oh…Harry! How could you! He's going out with Lavender. I just, Oh Harry!" I burst into floods of tears. I can't believe this, I just can't understand it. I thought he loved me?! **

"**Ginny, please don't cry. I told Lavender that I loved you as well-"**

"**AS WELL? You love her?"**

"**Shit, Well. I do a bit…yeah….But I told her that I met you first and I've known you longer. That's why she was so pissed off. And Ron is probably going to dump her so she's going to end up alone, that's why she so upset. Ginny, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I really am. I love you Ginny, I do!"**

"**No Harry. I'm so angry with you, I can't even look at you! Have you an idea how much you've hurt me? And what about Ron? What about him? Oh god, I can't believe you would do something like this!" I got up and walked out.**

"**GINNY! Wait, Please! I love you!"**

"**Harry?" I turned around to face him. "It's over. I never want to speak to you again"**

**I walked off and started to cry again. I walked into the common room. Ron was already in there and Lavender was shouting at him.**

"**Well, Fine! Choose her, I don't care Ron! But Harry was way better than you!" She shouted.**

"**Fuck off Lavender, you're a cheap loose little tart and I am actually embarrassed that I ever had sex with you!"**

"**Ron! Lavender! Please, stop arguing will you!" Hermione bleated from in the corner like a helpless lost lamb. They completely ignored her and continued shouting.**

**As I walked in Lavender turned to me.**

"**Ugh! Alright Skank? Did you speak to Harry?!"**

"**Yes I did. YOU LITTLE WHORE!" I shouted at the top of my voice. Anger surged through me.**

"**Good, I'm glad you did. I fucked your boyfriend. On the library table, he loved it…Didn't think of you once! Maybe now you realise you shouldn't have been so fucking fridgid!"**

"**What? Just because unlike you I wouldn't put out for a jelly bean, doesn't mean I'm fridgid!" **

**Just at that point, Harry walked in.**

"**Ginny!" He shouted when he saw me. Oh god, this is awkward.**

"**Oh. YOU! What do you want? She doesn't want you Harry! Your not gonna get any action now are you? Now that you dumped me and thought that the Weasley girl would take you back, you're ALONE."**

"**Guys please! Will you all just stop arguing? This is ridiculous. Lavender, stop arguing with Ginny. At the end of the day, arguing is not going to rewind time. If anything, it will just make everything worse!" Hermione said.**

**Lavender looked down at her shoes and shuffled uncomfortably. **

**I stayed still.**

"**And Ron? You and Lavender are over now, just face it. You weren't right for each other so just drop it! Please, there's no point!"**

"**Yeah, she's right…" Ron said quietly.**

"**Hmm, I suppose."**

"**Hug?" Ron stretched his arms out.**

**Lavender moved slowly and gave him a limp hug. It was clear she didn't really want to. **

"**Good, good. And Harry? You need to apologise to a few people…" Hermione said.**

"**Ginny. I'm sorry, I really am. I DO love you. I know you don't believe me but I do. I know nothing I can say can ever justify what I did, but I just want you to know that I do love you. So much. And Ron, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me and Ginny dating. And I'm also sorry about sleeping with your girlfriend…And Lavender, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Ginny before. And I'm sorry about what happened between us. I love you, I really do but you have to know that we can't ever be together. Sorry."**

"**Right. Is it kind of sorted now?" Hermione asked everyone. No one said anything. " Well, I'm taking that as a yes."**

"**Um, I'm going to bed now…" Lavender said quietly and rushed off without saying goodbye to anyone. **

"**Yeah, same. I'm tired…" Harry said, going up the stairs.**

**I dithered about not really knowing where to go. In the end I decided I might as well go to bed as well. I lay under the covers thinking everything through in my head. Then it suddenly clicked, I knew who I wanted to be with. It was so obvious…**

************

"**I love you Hermione…I really do. And I never want to be apart from you."**

"**I love you too Ron. You mean the world to me, you're my everything"**

**Ron and Hermione kissed and fell asleep together on the sofa. **

**Woah, that was long and intriguing to write. I hope liked it, second to last chapter. The last chapter is going to be quite short but I already have a few ideas for it though. So anyway, I need lots of reviews for this please, as Im not sure if I ended it very well. It was kinda awkard to end, as I couldn't just make Ginny get back with Harry. But anyway, please tell me if you like it****  
Love you all, **

**I'll update soon I promise3 **

**xx**


	9. End Chapter

Chapter 8…Wait, im confused:S Oh I must of put the wrong chapter on the other one…Oh anyway, yeah….

Enjoy this final chapter, sorry if it's shit, I found it really difficult to write!:S LOL. And there's a lot of changing persons...As in POV. Sorry if it annoys you.

Anyway, read and review! 3 thanks!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling not meee!

**5 years later…**

**Rons POV**

**Wow. Married, yeah. Me, Ronald Weasley just got married! I feel a bit guilty about...Wait, never mind....I can't think of that. EVER. Just forget it ever happened. Oh god, here comes mum…**

"**OH RONALD! I'm so happy for you, oh my little Ronnekins all grown up! Oh gosh…!" She came over and kissed every available piece of my face.**

"**Yes mum. Yep, I'm married…lovely. Ok, you can…Uh, go away now…"**

"**Nonsense! I'm staying right with my little man! Oh here comes Harry. HARRY! Come to talk to Ron have you! Oh come over here lovie!" She screamed out, standing up and waving Harry over. Some of the guests turned to look at me. Thank Merlin I am no longer looking for a girlfriend, otherwise they would all be running away screaming due to mum's slightly…zany personality!**

"**Alright mate?" Harry said, sitting down next to me.**

"**Oh he is! He just got married! Oh RONALD!"**

"**Mum please! Harry knows I got married, he was there you know! Will you please go away now?"**

"**Oh fine. Oh Ginny dear!" She spotted Ginny and ran on over to see her. **

**I noticed Harry looking longingly after Ginny.**

"**Harry? I can see you staring you know…"**

"**Oh sorry. It's just hard, you know. What with…" He mumbled looking sad.**

"**Look, I know you must be sad and everything. But you have to get over her, she's with Dean now. You need to realise that you're not ever going to be together!"**

"**I know, Ron. But it's hard. I see them together…And I just wish it was me with her!" He said.**

"**Look, Harry. I have to be honest here; you did have a chance with Ginny. But you cheated on her. You cheated on her with Lavender, the biggest slag in Hogwarts! Anyway, consider yourself lucky…at least she's talking to you now."**

"**yeah I guess your right…But it's ok for you, you've got the woman of your dreams and it's all worked out for you…" Harry mumbled.**

**Oh wow, Hermione is coming over. She looks absolutely GORGEOUS. The beautiful dress makes her eyes shine so perfectly.**

"**Hey honey!" **

**She kissed me passionately.**

"**Hey baby! Oh, I mean WIFEY! Haha now I can actually call you that!" I said, laughing.**

**Hermione gave me a stern grin.**

"**Um, honey? I do love you, but please don't call me wifey…"**

"**Oh fine, fine." Huh. Stubborn.**

"**Anyway, Harry are you ok? You look kinda down…"**

"**Well, I'm alright. It's jus seeing Ginny with Dean. It's hard, you know…I miss her. I miss what we had." He said, putting his head down sadly.**

**Hermione grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes.  
"Harry. You need to get over her ok. It's over with you guys, I know it's horrible to hear it…but it's true. She loves Dean now." She glanced over at the couple, who were now dancing. "Why don't you try and find someone? There's loads of pretty girls here, what about Cho? You always had a thing for her back in Hogwarts…"**

"**Oh no! No, too much…history there. If I really do have to find someone else, I Don't want her to be from Hogwarts. I want it to be someone new, you know. Where there's no history."**

**Hermione looked around the room, her hazel eyes darting quickly from dress to dress.**

"**What about her? She used to be my neighbour, She's not with anyone. Go talk to her, she's stunning!"**

"**Um, ok…I'll just go talk to her, like in a friendly way and just see where it goes…"**

**Harry got up and walked off.**

"**So…You think she's stunning do you…?" I asked her. Wow…she's amazing!**

"**Well, she is. But not as gorgeous as you!" She came and sat on my lap and kissed my neck sweetly.**

"**Aww I love you so much. You look beautiful in that dress, I think you should start wearing it everyday…"**

**She started to laugh. "Ronald! I can't wear a wedding dress everyday, although I do have some new clothes…well, under garments' for later on tonight which I think you'll appreciate…"**

**Oh my god, She is the most amazing woman ever!!!!!!**

"**Oh….WOW!"**

**She kissed me passionately. **

**Harrys POV**

**Ok, Harry. Keep calm, she's just a person. Not Lord Voldemort, you can do this.**

"**Um, hi. Is this…Um. Are you with….Um. The chair, is…."**

"**Uh, there's no one sitting there. I guess that's what you were trying to ask?"**

**Wow, she's Italian!**

"**Uh, yeah…Thank you…." I sat down nervously next to her. "So, your from…?"  
"Italy? Yeah, I moved when I was 7. Dad got a job here and so we had to move. Sorry, who are you?"**

"**Oh, sorry…I'm Harry. Harry Potter. And…you?" Oh god, oh god. KEEP CALM POTTER!**

"**I'm Ammelle."**

"**Wow, that's a really pretty name!"**

"**Thanks. It was after my mother…" She put her face down so her long black hair fell in front of her big blue eyes.**

"**Oh right. Is your mum here?"**

"**No. She died last year…"**

"**Oh my…Oh. I'm so sorry…" Shit, try and change the subject onto something nice. "So, Hermione tells me you too used to be neighbours?"**

"**Yeah, yeah. We met when we were 9. We used to be really close actually, although we've kinda grown apart now. It was a really beautiful wedding though, she looks gorgeous!"**

"**Yeah, yeah. She does…"**

"**So how do you know Hermione?" She asked me, looking into my eyes. The look on her face was so enchanting, like she was studying my every move.**

"**I go to school with her…known her since we were 11! She and Ron are my best friends…I'm so happy for them!"**

**Hermione's POV**

**Oh my gosh! I cannot believe I'm married! Oh this is the best day of my life, nothing could ever ruin this day…nothing in the world could possibly destroy the happiness that-**

"**LAVENDER! What are you doing here?!"**

**Not now. Not here. Not HER!**

"**Oh hey Hermione. Ron invited me…Didn't he tell you?"**

**What on Earth! Why didn't he tell me he invited his ex?!**

"**No. No he didn't…" I said through gritted teeth.**

"**Oh well…Um…"**

"**Look, could I just…be excused for a second please?" I said to her, as politely as I could manage. She turned around and began to chat to someone, whilst I glanced around the room for Ron. There were people dancing everywhere. I spotted Harry sitting on the side of the dance floor talking to my old next door neighbour. Bless him, he looks so nervous. **

**Ah, Ron! There he is…drinking. Oh I knew we shouldn't of hired a hotel with free drinks for all guests…Oh gosh, he better not be drunk.**

"**Ronald?" I said, coming up behind him.**

"**Oh hey Mione. Looking good sweetheart!" He said, kissing my cheek. He seemed quite sober. For once. **

"**Mmm…" I said, keeping my head down. **

**He pulled my hair away from my face and attached his lips to mine, expecting a response from me. When I did not respond in the way which he would of liked, he looked at me questioningly.**

"**Hermione?" He asked.**

"**Ron. Why is **_**she **_**here?" I said, trying to keep calm.**

"**Who honey?" He asked me, his blue eyes looking innocently up at me.**

"**You know who I mean Ronald..." I gestured to lavender, who was talking to an attractive young wizard. "Lavender. She wasn't on the guest list Ron. And she's here now…?"**

"**Oh Mione, I'm sorry...I bumped into her when I was buying the wedding cake...And she asked me who was getting married. I told her and she asked where her invitation was! I couldn't be rude to her Hermione...I had to invite her! I had no choice...."**

"**RON! Were supposed to decide everything together! The music. The food. The venue. THE GUEST LIST! How could you not tell me?!" I said, looking angrily at him. **

"**No, no it's ok. Because do you know my Uncle Arnold? He got so wasted and wandered out into the pool area of the hotel...and he fell in, Suit and all! Auntie Maria had to drag him out and take him into his room. So that's one place free, which Lavender can take! See, it's fine...!"**

"**Oh great Ronald. So your extremely intoxicated uncle fell into the hotel swimming pool, had to be taken up to his room, allowing Lavender, your ex girlfriend who cheated on you with your best friend who in turn cheated on YOUR sister, the girl who Ginny despises incredibly, who both Harry and yourself feel uncomfortable around and who I find extremely irritating, to continue to be present at our wedding! GREAT! Problem solved!"**

**He took a while to take in the long sentence, then looked at me biting his lip nervously.**

"**Ah...Oh."**

"**Yes Ronald! Will you please make her go?" I demanded, raising my eyebrow. **

**He took a sip of his butterbeer then sighed loudly.**

"**Mione, How do I make her leave?!"**

"**Ronald, please! I don't want her here. It's my wedding day...Please. Just get rid of her Ron!" I pleaded.**

**His gaze softened and his eyes were warm once again.**

"**Of course I will baby." He kissed me on the lips and moved away from the bar. **

**I do love him though....**

**Rons POV**

**Oh god. How the bloody hell do I get rid of Lavender?**

**Oh ok, there she is. **

"**Hey Lavender...!"**

"**Hello Ron. Looking very nice in your tux!" She said, smiling her pearly pink glossy smile and fluttering her thick lashes.**

"**Oh hey. Um...You need to leave Lavender." I said, stumbling. Shit, I could of crafted that a little better.**

"**What?! Why?" She asked, raising a shapely eyebrow.**

"**Because...Uh. Cos...The... Oh, the party is ended in...10 minutes...yeah, so you need to leave." **

"**What? The party finishes at midnight Ronad."**

"**Um."**

"**And it's half past seven!" She said, pointing to her watch.**

"**Well there's been a change of plan." I said, trying to sound like I knew vaguely what I was talking about.**

"**What change of plan? Why?" She asked, suspiciously.**

**Come on Ron. Improvise!**

"**Well. The party has to end before it gets dark...because of health and safety....Yeah, were worried about people walking home in the dark. Could get hurt, you know?" I mumbled.**

"**Ron! The hotel rooms are 5 minutes away!" She said.**

"**Yes, but there's a pool. And if it's dark, then there could be numerous...accidents! I mean, just half an hour ago a close uncle of mine had a traumatic accident concerning the pool whilst he was going to his hotel room. And We can't risk that with any more of our guests..!"**

"**Ronald, I don't think any of us are nearly as drunk as your uncle was. I think his accident was down to the amount of alcohol in his system..."**

"**He wasn't drunk, it was a traumatic incident, which could have been fatal!" I insisted.**

"**Well, due to the fact your uncle approached me and tried to ask me up to his hotel room for a bit of 'hanky panky', I'm pretty sure he was very drunk Ron!" She turned around and grabbed Harry's arm who was dancing with Hermione's old neighbour. **

"**Harry? Did you know the party is finishing in ten minutes? We all have to leave apparently!"**

"**What?! No it isn't! It finishes at midnight, why did you say that?" He said, looking at her with confusion.**

**She turned around to look at me, expecting me to say something.**

"**Oh. Um, no Harry. We uh, we changed the times...!" I said, trying to signal to him to go along with it.**

"**What?....Oh!" He said, when he realised. "Oh yeah, I forgot. It's ending in ten minutes Lavender...!"**

**Oh god. His acting really is terrible!!**

**Lavender looked at me, then back at Harry.**

"**Look Ron, the party isn't ending and whatever your trying to pull, it isn't working. I'm staying right her."**

**She stormed off over to the tables and sat down and sipped on champagne.**

"**Woah, what was that about Ron?" Harry asked.**

"**Uh, Harry? The party is not ending in ten minutes is it?" The girl that was standing with him said. I recognized her fruity accent vaguely from a former birthday party Hermione had had, and I can remember that she used to be Hermione's neighbour.**

"**Oh no Ammelle, no it's not. That was just a mistake...Um, would you like to...um...go and..."**

"**Dance? I'd love to Harry!" She said, smiling. She obviously found his extreme nervousness around her 'cute'.**

"**Smooth mate. Smooth." I said, winking at him.**

**I walked over and joined Hermione at the bar. She sure is gonna be mad...**

"**So Ron, is she gone?" She asked me.**

"**yeah! I got rid of her Mione!" I said.**

"**Oh that's brilliant, thank you!" She said smiling.**

**Shit, Why did I say that? OH SHIT! SHIT. SHIT!**

"**Come on lets dance!"**

**Ok, ok this is fine. Just try to look relatively normal when you dance...And dear merlin don't stand on her foot....again!**

**SHIT.**

"**Hey, Hermione let's dance over here..."**

**Lavender is right behind her! Shiit!**

"**Ronald? Why...Why did you want to move to here...Honestly, you're so strange sometimes...But I love you!" **

**She moved in and kissed me on the lips. I smiled.**

**Oh shit! Lavender's come closer to us! What the hell is her problem?! **

**I grabbed Hermione's head and kissed her, turning her around from Lavender so she wouldn't see her. I opened my eyes in the middle of the kiss and saw Lavender right there in front of me! She must be doing this on purpose, Surely?**

**I could feel Hermione trying to pull away from the kiss but I couldn't let her! If she did...She would see Lavender and know that I hadn't made her leave. AND know that I lied to her! Just keep kissing her.....**

"**Ron! What was that for? You nearly pulled my hair out?!" She shouted, when she finally pulled away from me.**

"**Um...It was romantic?" I said.**

"**Aww...I can never be mad at you too long sweetheart!" She said, kissing me lightly. **

**She sure is in a weird mood, first mad, then she loves me? It makes NO sense....!**

"**Aww! You guys are so cute together" A familiar voice said softly.**

**SHIT.**

"**Oh Lavender! What, what are you doing here?" Hermione said looking angrily at Lavender.**

"**Um, nothing...I WAS dancing. Why?!" She said, smiling wickedly.**

"**Well actually, as I recall Ronald DID ask you to leave!"**

"**No, Ron did try to kid me that the party was ending in ten minutes. But I knew full well it wasn't. I may be blond Ron, but I'm not dumb!" She said, turning to me.**

**Hermione turned to me.**

"**Ron?! You said you got rid of her?!"**

"**Oh. So it was YOU who send Ron to get rid of me, was it? Huh..." lavender said, her voice getting louder. **

**The people around us had began to stare. Ginny appeared, with Dean by her side and then Harry followed by Hermione's old neighbour. **

"**Yes actually, it WAS me who sent him because, to be honest, I don't really want you here." Hermione said, glaring at Lavender.**

"**Aww. Why is that? You scared Ron's liked me better than you? Scared he'll see me and wonder why he ended up with a sad little nerd like you?!"**

**Hermione snapped round quickly and grabbed the drink from Harry's hand.**

"**AHH!" Lavender screeched as the cold drink came into contact with her face. Her blue eyes were fuming and her hair clung to her face.**

"**You little.....Bitch!" Hermione shouted. **

**WOW. Hermione just said bitch! What the hell!**

"**Lavender, shut up. And piss off. No one wants you here, except any drunk old relatives of Ron's who want an easy cheap tart to take advantage of." Ginny said.**

"**YOU! More people want me than you dear, believe me. What about Harry? He even said himself that I'm a much better shag than you....!"**

"**What?! Lavender? Why would you say that? I never said that?!"**

"**YOU COW!" Ginny slapped her.**

**Wow, drink in face and a slap in under 5 minutes...impressive.**

**Lavender turned away from Ginny and walked out of the big glass doors leading to the pool and courtyard area. Ginny ran after her, she looked back at Hermione who thought for a second then followed her. **

**I ran out too, I didn't want to miss a bitch fight! **

"**You are a disgusting. Little. WHORE!" Ginny screeched at Lavender, shoving her. **

"**Huh. Says you? I think if any one is a whore here, it's YOU!"**

"**DON'T talk to my sister like that!" I shouted.**

**By now Harry and Ammelle and come out and some other distant relatives and come to watch the fight.**

"**Lavender, what are you doing? What is it that you want? Do you want Ron back? Is that it? Or Harry? Why are you being like this? This is my wedding day and your RUINING it!" Hermione croaked.**

"**Ron. Care to answer?" Lavender said quietly to me.**

**No, No. NO not this!**

**Hermione's POV**

"**Ron. Care to answer?" Lavender said quietly to Ron. **

"**What?" Ron stumbled. **

"**I said. CARE TO ANSWER? Go on Ron. Tell her. Tell her what happened." **

**What? What's she talking about?**

"**Lavender....Please...! I don't know what your talking about...."**

"**What?! Yes YOU do Ronald!" Lavender shouted. **

"**Lavender! Shut it!" Ron shouted at her. **

**Lavender had backed away and was standing not far from the pool. **

"**I'M PREGNANT RONALD." She shouted. "You know that one night we spent together? Yeah? Remember? That day you went to get your WEDDING cake? Yeah? Well you must have been pretty damn good because now I'm pregnant!" She shouted.**

**There was complete silence. No one new what to say. I think my heart has been ripped out, and by who? A bitchy, backstabbing BITCH that's who. And...my...my Husband!!**

**I pushed her and there was a splash. **

**There was yet more silence. **

**The wind blew around me, my dress swayed in the breeze. Huh, wedding dress. All seems so pointless now. Wedding. What was the point?**

**Ron looked down at his feet and didn't look up.**

**Lavender still hadn't resurfaced. Ginny went over to the edge of the pool and screamed.**

**I ran over to her, Ron stayed where he was.**

**I sreamed too. Lavender was lying at the bottom of the pool, the water had turned red. **

**What have I done?**

**THE END.**

Sorry, was that a bad ending? I didn't really know how to end it. Oh well, hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it3

I'm now writing a new, adventure/romance story. Matters of the heart, so I hope you read that too if you liked this3 (:

Thanks for reviewing and Lucy Watson thank you especially xxxx


End file.
